The Next Chapter
by ell13
Summary: Annabeth and Percy watch the fireworks together in their last summer at Camp Half-Blood before college. One-shot! Percabeth! Merry Christmas!


The Next Chapter

**Author's Note: Okay, so I _know_ I'm should probably update my other multi-chapter story, but I have writer's block. Really? No, that's a lie. I know what to write, just not how I should write it. Anyway, I wrote this for my friend. As a Christmas present. Enjoy, I hope, and Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Percy Jackson _series or the _Heroes of Olympus _series. Or Percabeth. :(**

Percy and Annabeth sat at the lake. Annabeth smiled as she leaned her head against Percy's broad shoulders, his arms resting protectively around her waist. Fireworks burst through the sky like a flurry of sparkling colors, and Annabeth couldn't imagine any better end-of-summer celebration. Just her and Percy, at that lake where they had shared that first underwater kiss.

Annabeth sighed; it seemed like eons ago since their battle with the Titans. It seemed like centuries ago since they put Gaea back to sleep. Had that really been one year ago? Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Percy, looking as handsome as ever in the brilliant moonlight. They had been so through so much together: all the pain, and sadness, but also all the happiness and bliss and joy. And now, they were going to begin a whole new chapter of their lives.

"So, this is it," Annabeth murmured. High in the sky, a firework burst into a glimmering image of a bronze dragon with bright ruby eyes. Annabeth chuckled and shook her head. Leo and Calypso must've rigged the fireworks, those troublemakers.

Percy stared off into the distance before acknowledging that his girlfriend had said something.

He looked at her blankly, "What?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't wipe the grin that was stuck on her face, "Seaweed Brain. I said, 'So this it.' This is our final summer here…before we go to college."

Percy waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, yeah, I knew that." Annabeth punched his arm playfully.

"You know…" Percy said wistfully, "I'm really gonna miss this place. Like, all of it. I'll miss Chiron, and the campers, and having my own cabin. The lake, fighting lessons, the lava wall, even. Capture the Flag, the campfire activities…the food. Everything."

"Me too," Annabeth agreed. She had spent more than half of her life in this camp. Of course, she could always visit, but she would no longer be a kid anymore. The idea seemed daunting: being an adult.

Annabeth knew as a demigod that you couldn't expect to live a long, happy life. Being a demigod meant that you would experience suffering. _Lots_ of suffering. And, boy, did she know it. She and Percy and the rest of the Seven had known enough pain to last three lifetimes. Sometimes, Annabeth woke up and thought, _How the heck am I still alive?_

"Yeah, it's a bit scary, thinking of the life ahead of us," Percy said, as if reading Annabeth's thoughts. He laughed, "Ha, it's strange to think we saved the world _twice_, and yet, I'm afraid of _college_? I guess it's that I don't really know what to expect. Like, quests? They're like, _oh, yeah, you're going to be in pain. And you're going to die. You will suffer_. But there aren't prophecies for college." Percy laughed again, before launching into an imitation of Rachel when she had a prophecy. His face was totally dead-pan, his eyes were far away.

"_You will go to the campus in the west,_

_You will learn stuff_

_In the end,_

_You will fail."_

Annabeth giggled, "Percy, that was probably the _worst_ prophecy ever recited. It didn't even rhyme!"

"Whatever," Percy shrugged, "But, hey-Wise Girl, look at me."

Annabeth turned to look at him, her grey eyes meeting his beautiful sea green eyes that she had learned to love. His expression was serious, but gentle.

"No matter what happens, we'll be together," Percy promised. He pulled her closer to him. "And that's what matters most." He leaned in and gave a sweet, chaste kiss that Annabeth melted into.

"For sure?" Annabeth asked.

"For sure." Percy replied.

Annabeth grinned, and sunk into his arms, "Percy?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl. I love you too."


End file.
